Sweet Tooth
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Yaya has a horrible sweet tooth. Amu and Rima, worried about their bubbly friend's health, try to convince Yaya to stop having so much darned sugar. "Yaya! Knock it off! You're eating sugar cubes!" "But it's yummy, Amu-chi !" /Slight Rimahiko/


This oneshot was inspired by Pandora Hearts (cough Break cough). :3 Hope you enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya sat together at the table in the Royal Gardan, drinking tea and eating snacks while enjoying a peaceful, sunny afternoon. Amu was reading a manga Rima had lent her the day before, Rima was sipping her tea all daintily and princess-like, and Yaya was continuously shoving something sweet and high in sugar into her mouth.<p>

"Yaya," Rima began in her cute, soft voice, "I think if you don't stop eating soon, you will blow up like a balloon."

Yaya froze, her fork right in front of her mouth. She eyed the sugary sweets around her, contemplating whether or not it would be worth it. Wait, can people _actually_ blow up like balloons? That would be scary! But, people aren't made out of rubber, so that can't be possible... She smiled and continued eating. "Don't be silly, Rima-tan!" Yaya spoke over her mouthful of cake, "Yaya's not made out of rubber!" She swallowed and giggled at her friend's silliness.

Rima rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Yaya, you could get sick eating like that all the time."

The twin-tailed girl frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, Yaya."

"But..." Yaya whimpered, "Yaya loves sweets..."

Amu placed the manga down and smiled at the redhead. "You won't get sick if you ate this stuff in moderation."

Moderation? That meant sometimes, right? But she wanted it all the time! Yaya didn't like what she was hearing, so she huffed stubbornly, and swallowed two more cupcakes.

Rima sighed behind her tea cup. "You're impossible." Yaya shrugged. She didn't care what they said, as long as she got her sweets.

A lightbulb appeared over Amu's pink-haired head, "Yaya! If you don't stop eating so much sugar, you'll get cavities! You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rima nodded in agreement. "Yes. And you will get fat, too."

"Eh?" Yaya looked startled, and slightly scared. She picked up a cookie and stared at it gloomily. "Why does sugar have to be so bad for you?" She moaned, shoving the cookie into her mouth anyway, resulting in her friends giving her tired glares.

Yaya was starting to feel a little sad now. Candy, sweets, snacks, and just sugar in general, were some of her most favorite things in the entire world! She loves the sweet, happy feeling she gets when she has a good brownie or a lollipop. It made her feel like a little kid again. Well, she was still a kid, but she was thriteen now, so she wasn't a _little_ kid anymore. Though, she still liked to act all babyish, because that's just who she is.

Plus, whenever she felt a little down, sweets were always there to cheer her up. Feeling like this was a good time and excuse (After all, Amu-chi and Rima-tan are making her kind of upset with this "Candy is un-healthy!" business), she reached across the table and grabbed the bowl that was sitting next to the tea things, and brought it over to her. She quickly started swallowing what was inside.

"Yaya! Knock it off! You're eating _sugar cubes_!"

"But it's yummy, Amu-chi~!"

Suddenly, Nagihiko walked up to their table, smiling at them. "Hello, girls."

Amu grinned at their visitor. "Hi, Nagi." She then gave him a sly smile, "Here to visit your girlfriend?"

Nagihiko blushed a little. "Yes, I am." He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of Rima's head. Rima glared up at him, turning bright red.

"What're you doing here?" She asked him, their noses almost touching.

The former Jack knelt down so he could face her properly. "What Amu-chan said: I'm here to see you, Ri-ma-chan~."

Rima rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't say my name like that." She scolded, though there was a faint smile on her face.

Nagihiko chuckled and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips, making the former Queen's red cheeks turn an even darker shade of rose.

"Ouch~!" Everyone turned their attention to the source of the noise; it was Yaya, holding her cheek. She was grinning at Rima and Nagihiko.

"What's wrong, Yaya?" Amu asked, worried.

"Too much sweet stuff." The bunny lover pointed at Rima and Naghiko, giggling, "Yaya thinks she got a cavity."


End file.
